There are a considerable number of flat tray light utility vehicles sold each year, particularly to farmers, couriers and trades people. There is an inherent problem associated with these types of vehicles that is associated with the loading and unloading of cargo. When a load exceeds the maximum safe lifting weight that a person is allowed to manipulate under prevailing health and safety requirements, the person is then obliged to use lifting apparatus to load or unload the vehicle. When a load in the range of about 100 kg to 1,000 kg is transported, that load can be too large for a conventional tail lift. In such cases, an alternative means of loading and unloading the tray is carried on the vehicle. Commonly used apparatus include a crane lift. This apparatus adds to the weight and running costs, particular in relation to fuel costs, of the vehicle. In some cases, this additional loading and unloading equipment also reduces the payload area available on the tray.
There have been many efforts made to overcome these problems. The simplest solution is to carry a set of ramps on the vehicle, so that they can be deployed if/when they are needed. This has the associated problem that they need to be carried, and ramps are only suitable for loads that can be easily rolled or slid. Ramps add to the load of the vehicle, and most likely reduce the available space available on the vehicle for its payload. In addition, there are a number of occupational health and safety issues relating to the use of ramps, particularly in relation to their tendency to suddenly collapse and potentially cause serious injuries to people, and damage to the payload being transported.
Another option includes the use of a tail or side lift to allow a user/operator to firstly lower the lift to ground level, then manipulate the load onto the lift, then raise the load using the lift to the height of the tray, and then manipulate the load off of the lift and onto the tray. There are several problems associated with this type of solution. Firstly the lift needs to be sufficiently capable of lifting the type of load that the user wishes to carry on their vehicle. Also once you have manipulated the cargo off the lift and secured down for transportation. At the delivery end you must repeat the process to get the cargo off. This type of means to load and unload your cargo still relies on manual manipulation which is another health and safety issue. The higher the load, typically the greater the bulk of the associated lift required to be able to raise it. Another limitation associated with tail lifts, or side lifts is their limited load carrying area. Many of these types of lifts used with small to medium sized utility vehicles are only 1 meter wide at most. So loads that exceed this dimension are often not able to be raised or lowered by the lift. Furthermore in the case where there is a small vehicle to be carried, such as a ride on mower etc, then it is not possible to simply allow the vehicle to move onto the tray under its own power. In addition, just like with the ramps, it is typical for the lift to add considerable bulk to the vehicle, and to impact on the space available to carry the payload.
In yet another solution, there have been attempts to include a crane within the tray of the vehicle. The user/operator can then use the crane to lift the payload off the ground in the vicinity of the vehicle, and then allow it to be manipulated onto the tray. Again there are problems associated with this type of solution. Firstly, like with the previously discussed solutions, the addition of a crane to the vehicle adds bulk, and also takes up valuable space on the tray that is then not available for the payload. You also have the problem of having the load suspended mid-air as it is lifted off the ground and moved into position on the tray. You must also have enough space around the arc of movement of the crane arm, to allow the load to be safely maneuvered to the ground. This has serious health and safety issues associated with it, particularly related to movement on the load as it is moved, and secondly related to the condition of any sling or other coupling mechanism used to temporarily connect the load to the crane.
Furthermore, because of the inherent problems associated with these types of devices, when moving cargo that weighs 100 kg to 2000 kg, people/companies quite often take the option of using a much larger truck to move their cargo which have either a large crane or a forklift carried on the vehicle. This adds additional operational costs for carrying the cargo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easier loading and unloading mechanism for a utility vehicle that at least mitigates some of the aforementioned problems.